Lepší začiatok
by GGbanshee
Summary: Čo by bolo, keby Naruto nevyrastá sám ale s jeho otcom, ktorý prežil. Ako by sa vyvíjal svet ninjov keby Sasuke s Narutom spolupracujú? Naruto


**Kapitola prvá**

 **Prológ**

 **Mali by ste vedieť:** Kushina zomrela pri pôrode avšak Minato (Hokage) prežil - použil nejakú vylepšenú verziu pečate.

Uchiha klan je nažive, až na chudáka Shisuia, vďaka ktorému bola Konoha schopná zastaviť Danzoa)

Itachi teda nemal dôvod opustiť Konohu + je o 3 roky starší než má byť.

 **Dej:** Dnes bol významný deň pre celú Konohu. Na Konožskej akadémii niekoľko ninjov študentov práve robilo čo sa dá aby sa stali ninjami prvej úrovne - geninmi. Výkvetom triedy boli Shimara Naru, Chouji Akimichi, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke a v neposlednej rade syn 4. Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto a samozrejme pár ďalších. Skoro na každého čakali ich rodičia, Naruta však vyzdvihol krstný otec, Jiraya. Naruto vedel, že jeho otec je Hokage a že má veľa práce s otravným papierovaním. Nechápal ako sa niekto môže chcieť dobrovoľne stať Hokagem.

Jiraya Naruta odviedol do koncelárie v strede Konohy, kde sídlil jeho otec. Na dvere sa neobťažoval klopať rovno vbehol dnu a objal svojho otca práve podpisujúceho papiere. Za chlapcom dnu pokojne vošiel muž s dlhými vlasmi bielej farby.

"Ou, Naruto opatrne, enchceš predsa aby som podpísal zmluvu na predaj pozemku Ichiraku však?" povedal s úsmevom starší z dvoch modrookých blondiakov v miestnosti.

"Nie, len to nie oco…" povedal chlapec pri čom na chvíľu zbledol, ale hneď sa z toho spamätal. " Inak, nevšimol si si niečo? Hm, Hmmmm?" Ukazujúc na novú lesklú čelenku s konožským znakom.

"Ja som vedel, že ty to zvládneš, si predsa synom svojej matky a otca. prepáč, že som nemohol prísť ale topím sa v tých papieroch viac než som si myslel. ale vedz, že som na teba nesmierne hrdý a tvoja matka by bola rovnako hrdá a pyšná." Dopovedal Minato hladiac syna po jeho vlasoch.

"Ale vieš čo si mi sľúbil ak sa stane geninom nie?" Nezabudol si však?" Spýtal sa takmer prosiac malý nezbedník po tom čo sa doškeril keď ho otec pochválil.

"Och," povzdychol si Minato, " no tak fajn, ale nech to je rýchlo mám ešte veľa práce. Shunshin no Jutsu!" Zakričal, pričom schmatol ruku svojho potomka a v sekunde sa objavili v ich obľúbenom stánku "Ichiraku Ramen".

Pre Sasukeho prišiel jeho starší brat Itachi v ANBU zbroji no masku nemal. Sasukeho niesol na svojich ramenách a ten mu nadšene rozprával ako zvládol skúšku.

"Haha, to znie ako zábava, škoda, že som to nemohol vidieť. Susuke počuj, odnesiem ťa domov ale trénovať dnes nemôžme, jednak ťa mama nepustí z objatia a od torty, nie že by som ti niečo o torte vravel," Povedal s výstražným pohľadom Itachi, "a za druhé musím ísť ešte niečo vybaviť."

"No tak fajn, ale zajtra ma začneš trénovať však?" Povedal Sasuke s namrzeným výrazom, ktorý sa hneď premenil v spokojný úsmev keď Itachi jemne kývol hlavou v súhlase.

 **O 2 hodiny neskôr -** "Takže mi vravíš, že chceš skončiť ako ANBU veliteľ a nastúpiť ako Jonin-Sensei? A do parády si chceš zobrať týchto troch? Máš na to špeciálny dôvod Itachi?"

"Hokage-sama, verím, že sa chystá niečo veľké a myslím, že treba na to pripraviť mladú generáciu čo najlepšie. Myslím, že minimálne 2 zo študentov by mali hrať hlavnú rolu v nadchádzajúcich udalostiach." Povedal Itachi a naznak toho, že je smrteľne vážny zdvihol hlavu od zeme a pozrel rovno do očí najsilnejšieho shinobiho Konohy.

"No tak fajn, zajtra je pridelenie senseiov 7:30 ráno na akadémii. Mal by si to bez problémov nájsť. Zájdi si pre štandardnú uniformu, tú svoju vráť do týždňa. A Itachi, daj na neho pozor vieš čo má v sebe." Povedal Minato, unaveným pohľadom s obavou v hlase. Itachi slabo prikývol a shunshinom opustil miestnosť.

 **7:45 -** "Kde sa fláka, čo to má znamenať, všetci už majú senseia len mi stále nič, len tu trčíme!" Povedal nahnevaným tónom Naruto a Sasuke sa k nemu pridal výrazným prikývnutím.

"Som si istá, že tu každú chvíľu bude Naruto-kun, daj mu ešte čas." Povedala ružovláska.

Na to sa objavil na zadnej lavici ninja, v zelenej veste, vo veku asi 20 rokov.

"Prepáčte, budem úprimný, zaspal som ale nebudeme sa zdržovať, začneme jednoduchým predstavením sa ." Povedal Itachi a počkal kým sa všetci ukľudnia. Zároveň ho tešilo keď uvidel Sasukeho šťastný výraz, keď Sasuke pochopil kto je ich novým senseiom. A Narutov spokojný výraz taktiež prezrádzal pozitívnu reakciu. " OK, ja som Uchiha Itachi, mám 20 rokov, som Sasukeho brat. Včera som skončil ako ANBU veliteľ, ste môj prvý tím. Mám rád svojho malého brata Sasukeho a celú Konohu. Neznášam tých čo túžia po moci pre svoj vlastný prospech a je im jedno čo musia spraviť aby sa dostali do cieľa. Ako Uchiha, ovládam ohnivý element. Mojim snom je vychovať z vás čo najlepších ninjov a dobrých ľudí. Ďalší…"

"Uchiha Sasuke, 12 rokov, ohnivý element. Milujem svojho brata, Uchiha klan a celú Konohu. Neznášam slabochov, klamárov a pretvárky. Mojim snom je ochrániť Konohu a presláviť uchiha klan!"

"Haruno Sakura, tiež 12, som dobrá v ovládaní chakry, milujem, "pozrela na obe strany kedže sedela v strede"hihi, chcem aby si ma všimli 2 ľudia a neznášam Kibu lebo dolieza a to, to je asi všetko."

Uzumaki Naruto, syn Yondaimeho, rovnako 12, nie som dobrý v ovládaní chakry, no oco vraví, že to je preto, že jej mám viac než ostatní, typ chakry neviem ale naučil som sa Kage bunshin no jutsu. Milujem svojho otca, rámen, Konohu a všetkých ľudí v nej, hlavne tých ktorí sú pre mňa dôležití. Neznášam ľudí čo vravia, že sa niečo nedá. Chcem sa stať najsilnejším ninjom aby som dokázal ochrániť všetko čo milujem a prekonať tým svojho otca. Oh taktiež nemám rád trápne fangirls čo namiesto toho aby sa snažili naháňajú chlapcov."

Pri poslednej vete sa Sakura zatvárila trocha smutnejšie.

Itachi bol s predstavením sa spokojní. O Sasukem samozrejme vedel a niečo málo o zvyšných 2 tiež, preto si ich aj vybral.

"Nuž fajn, na dnešok dobré, dáme si rozchod. zajtra tréning o 6 ráno, cvičisko 7. Na dnes máte úlohu nakúpiť si základnú výbavu. Nechám to na vás, vy sa poznáte a viete čo vám treba. Sasuke s tebou pôjdem ja, vám by mali prispieť rodičia Naruto, Sakura. Rozchod!"

Itachi ukončil preslov a odkráčal so Sasukem bežiacim za ním. Naruta sa pomaly tiež zberal do sídla Hokage.

"Naruto, môžem ísť s tebou? Teda, máme to po ceste..." Povedala náhla Sakura.

"Hm, jasné, prečo nie!?" Odpovedal a počkal kým ho Sakura dobehne. Prvých pár minút kráčali vedľa seba v tichosti.

"Naruto, patrím k ľudom ktorých nenávidíš? "

"Sakura, ja som nepovedal, že tých ľudí nenávidím, len že to nemám rád. Skôr som tým myslel, že mi je moc ľúto ako plýtvajú potenciálom. Napríklad ty , neber ma v zlom ale stále doliezaš za Sasukem. Minule sme sa o tom so Sasukem pri tréningu bavili. Máš ohromnú kontrolu chakry, dokonca aj Sasuke je oproti tebe amatér a všetky tie vedomosti. Asi by si bola najlepšia kunoichi minimálne v Konohe keby to rozvíjaš ale ty strácaš čas."

Povedal Naruto naozaj jemným tónom, nechcel Sakuru zraniť, nie že by k nej cítil lásku alebo tak ale nechcel zraniť jej city len tak a už vôbec nie ako tímovej partnerke. Len jej chcel pomôcť otvoriť oči. Zvyšok cesty však neprehovorili. On ako správny chlapec odprevadil Sakuru až pred dom, ktorá až teraz zdvihla oči zo zeme a s vrúcnym úsmevom povedala:

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!" Na to vbehla dnu. Naruto chvíľu pozeral na zatvorené dvere, potom mykol plecom a otočil sa svojim smerom. Po pár minútach prešiel od Sakury do sídla obrancu Konohy, svojho otca Minata. Vyrozprával mu svoj prvý deň a zakončil to tým čo im dal Itachi za dnešnú úlohu.

"Aj keď som Hokage, musím sa predsa podriadiť príkazu tvojho nového senseia však? No nič poďme teda." Povedal so širokým úsmevom, takmer rovnajúcim sa Narutovmu, jeho otec Minato.

Prvý obchod bol obchod s ninja oblečením. Naruto si zazrel krikľavo oranžovú kombinézu a už ju niesol s nadšeným výrazom ukázať otcovi. Minato mal a tvári ten výraz typu, och bože. Kľakol si na jedno koleno a chytil Naruta za plecia.

"Naruto, mať rád farbu a krikľavé oblečenie je fajn, ale teraz si ninja synak. Viem, že sa ti … toto… páči ale to ti nekúpim."

"Ale oci, prečo nie. Je to moja obľúbená farba. No ták." Škemral ešte Naruto.

"No proste nie, Naruto…" Minata prerušil známy hlas, ktorý prichádzal z poza Naruta.

"Ale, ale nie je to slávny 4. Hokage, známy tiež ako žltý blesk z listovej? A súdiac podľa výzoru, ty budeš jeho syn, Naruto hm?"

Žena stojaca za Narutom mohla mať asi taký vek ako Minato. Z hlavy až po kolená jej padali divoké hnedé vlasy, ku ktorým patrilo aj pár neposlušných pramienkov zakrývajúcich krásne zelené oči. Tvár mala dokonale tvarovanú a slová tvorila plnými, leskom zdobenými perami. Určite nie menej výrazná bola jej dokonale tvarovaná postava v modrých šatách.

"Terumi Mei, čo ťa sem privádza, alebo mám povedať čo vás sem privádza Mizukage-sama?" Povedal Minato jemne provokačne.

"Ešte nie Hokage-sama, ale čoskoro, čoskoro. Rada ťa vidím Minato." Povedala teraz už s milým úsmevom a privretými očami.

"Aj ja teba Mei." povedal tiež usmievajúci sa Minato.

"No a koho to tu teda máme?" Hnedovláska teraz otočila svoju pozornosť na Minatovu menšiu kópiu.

"Mo, moje meno je Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto lady." Povedal otrasený Naruto, nikdy nevidel tak krásnu ženu.

"Zlatý a ešte k tomu slušný, hm asi to má v génoch. Po tebe musia dievčatá šalieť, teda ak nenosíš veci podobné tej čo držíš v rukách." Mei znechutene pozrela na krikrľavú "Poď ma zabiť" kombinézu, na čo sa Naruto len rezignovane pozrel do zeme. Mei sa k nemu potom nahla a prehovorila.

"Čo povieš na to, že ti vyberiem niečo cool?" Narutovi sa len zaleskli oči a okamžite začal prikyvovať. Minato vedel, že sa práve ich nakupovanie predĺžilo ale taktiež vedel, že vďaka tomu bude jeho syn vyzerať o mnoho lepšie.

Po asi 2 hodinách nakupovania a skúšania si rôznych kombinácií Naruto vyšiel z kabínky kde ho čakali Mei a Minato. na sebe mal čierne nohavice, okolo členkov obviazané obväzy, tak isto ako aj pravé stehno. Na nohách mal čierne sandály. Čierne tričko, ktoré malo na chrbte oranžovú špirálu a pri rukávoch oranžový pásik. na ľavom pleci priviazanú svoju čelenku a pravú ruku taktiež v obväzoch ktoré spevňovali čierne pásky s oranžovým stredom. Vďaka čelenke na rameni mal vlasy divoko rozpustené. Ako náznak toho, že už môže ísť konečne preč z tohoto pekla nebol len úsmev na Minatovej tvári ale aj spokojné prikivovanie a tichý potlesk od Mei. Nasledovala cesta do obchodu so zbraňami.

"Tak Naruto, mne už sa behať nechce tak ťa počkáme s Mei tu pri pokladni. Kúp si 20 oceľových kunaiov, 15 shurikenov, 3 skladové zvitky, 10 dymových bômb, 10 výbušných lístkov médium a 5 najsilnejších." Naruto len prikývol, schmatol nákupný košík a bežal. Vyberal si samozrejme najvyššiu kvalitu, veď bol potomkom najbohatšej rodiny, skúsených obchodníkov a ninjov, rodiny Namikaze. Používal meno Uzumaki len ako pamiatku po matke aby mu pripomínala kto bola jeho mama. keď prišiel k pokladni zo všetkým čo mal na zozname a Minato všetko zaplatil všimol si niečo čo taktiež veľmi chcel, čierna katana, ktorá mala na čepeli vyrytú 9-chvostú líšku. výstuž rúčky bola oranžová, inak bol meč celý čierny. Okamžite ako pozrel na otca Minato vedel čo chce a sám musel uznať dobrý výber zbrane, Výhodou celého bytia Hokagem bolo správanie sa ľudí a obchodníkov. Totiž majiteľ obchodu vedel s kým má tu česť a ako prejav úcty ponúkol chlapcovi meč zdarma. Odmietať sa dary bolo neslušné a tak Minato prijal a poďakoval menším úklonom.

Keď skončili s nákupom už bol večer, tak Minato poslal Naruta domov spať a on sám išiel s Mei na kávu.


End file.
